Maternal Instincts
by grungekitty
Summary: for once...I had no trouble with the title, and all the trouble on the description! ...Nova's a little confused at what she needs to be to Chiro, and gets a little lost in it!


**I was reading around and realized something**

**a lot of people try to put Nova in the "motherly" category**

**probably cause she's the only girl**

**but it's never clicked for me**

**it's just not quite right**

**so I decided to write... **

**so yeah...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the team had just come back from getting cupcakes

Nova hadn't said anything

of course, it had SPRX worried

but Nova wasn't really in the mode for the game they both play

so she bolted straight for her room

Nova couldn't even remember the comment that was said for the life of her

but it had her thinking

aren't girls suppose to have all that "maternal instincts"

and here was a kid, put right in her care

nothing!

she never thought of any "motherly behavior"

she felt a little bad

Antauri was the only one "raising" Chiro

Otto wasn't quite _adult _enough to do it

Gibson was far too busy to do much

and SPRX was... well _SPRX_

but they all had contributed in some form or another

what had she done? teach him how to fight!

what kind of a "mother" teaches her kid to fight and nothing else!?

Nova felt pathetic

Nova decided to try and help

maybe she just needed a "maternal instincts kinckstart" or something

"ok...what do mom's do?" Nova said

this felt awkward...

"ok, what does _Antauri _do?" Nova tried

Nova thought for a minute

"checks on him! that's easy!" she blurted out

Nova jumped up and dashed down the hall to Chiro's room

she knocked

"yeah?" Chiro said, obviously distracted

"it's Nova!" Nova said

she could hear Chiro put whatever down and get up

then the door opened

"yeah?" Chiro asked in a soft tone

Nova looked up at him

it's really hard to baby someone that's got two and a half feet on you

"just checking on you" she said

"everything ok?" Chiro asked

"yeah, just making sure you were ok" Nova said awkwardly

"ok, um...any particular reason?" Chiro asked suspiciously

"um...no" Nova stuttered a bit

"ok then" Chiro said, obviously not satisfied

then Nova left

"that...was really bad..." Nova said as she placed her head on her wall "_really _bad!"

this was going to be harder than she thought

it was so easy to play mommy with her toys... that "don't exist"!

Nova stood there

her head against the wall, mentally scolding herself

then and alarm went off

...

"ok, SPRX, Antauri, you take sector three! Gibson, Otto, you take sector 2! Nova, you're with me in sector 4!" Chiro commanded

oh yeah, it's also _REALLY _hard to baby "your boss"

then the team split up

Nova sighed as she tried to figure out what to do about her situation

_BANG!_

Nova called herself every bad word she knew,

she let herself get distracted in a fight, what if Chiro got hurt?

"Nova! you ok?" Chiro said from torso tank 1

"yeah I'm fine, just ran over something I should have" Nova said from foot crusher 6

_BANG! CRASH! THUD!_

"scratch that, not ok, I'm surrounded-AH!" Nova said as her cabin shook

"I'm on my way" Chiro said

Nova was really pissed at herself now

she tried to take a couple out before Chiro got to her, but her enemies were smart and took her cannon function out

Nova sat there

what else could she do?

if she went out there, she'd get _malled_!

_CRASH!_

Nova jumped at the sound

_BANG! BANG! RIIIIP!_

Nova was curious about that last sound

but before she got turned around, she was ripped right out of her seat and pulled through a scary looking hole that was just made in her hull

Nova kicked and screamed

but Chiro wound up saving her

she was so embarrassed as she watched him take all the other foes out

ending and a typical, cocky, show boating, camera ready, pose

but Chiro dropped it when he saw Nova

a lot of blood on her leg

Chiro rushed over to her side

Nova pushed him off

"it's fine! I must of just cut it on some metal when I was pulled out of my foot crusher" Nova said quickly as she started to stand

her thigh stung like nothing she'd never known

"Nova! stop! it'll get infected!" Chiro said as he pulled her back down "I'm gonna call Gibson, he'll know what to do!"

then Chiro got up

and turn right back around toward Nova

she was crying

"hey! Gibson'll fix it" Chiro said reassuringly as he lowered himself back to her side

"no! I can't do anything right!" Nova sobbed

"hey, we all get hurt, it comes with the job" Chiro smiled jokingly

"I can't even take care of you right!" Nova said

"take care of me? WHAT? Nova, what the heck are you talking about?" Chiro said

"well everyone else does something to help take care of you! I'm suppose to have some kind of 'maternail instincts' right? to just know what to do when I'm handed a kid! and here you are, a kid I was just handed, and I have no clue what I'm doing" Nova cried

"hey!" Chiro said softly as he hugged Nova "where'd you get that idea? I may be a kid, but that doesn't mean you're not!"

Nova looked up, confused

"you guys are my family, and you take care of me, but has it ever occurred to you that maybe sometimes _I'm _the one taking care of _you guys_?" Chiro gently laughed

Nova lightly smiled back

it made sense

maybe instead of a "mother" maybe she was more of a "little sister"

she just stayed quiet and tried to steady her breathing

how many times has Chiro hugged her?

no, how many times has _she _hugged _him_!?

when she's scared, really scared

Chiro's there

When it was really important, Chiro was the one babying _her_!

when Mandarin had made their worst fears come true

Chiro was the first on there

he even yelled at Gibson because he was scaring her!

when Nova's anger problems came up

she had thought it was just curiosity, but thinking about it, Chiro was genuinely concerned

he wanted to know what was hurting her! not just what she was hiding!

Nova had watched everyone baby Chiro

and I guess that they had just all made him out as "the kid"

so it never really occurred to anyone that he'd ever be "parenting" one of _them_

normally Nova would hate being babied, she didn't _need _it!

but the fact that Chiro had done it for this long without her even noticing, let alone with her being annoyed with it, made it fine for her

he was there when she needed him

and not when she didn't

it was weird to think of Chiro as the older brother

but really, when Mandarin left, everyone had been left with their own scars

no one really realized the role Chiro played

yes, they loved him

but they had always thought of it as them being there for him

they had never realized just how much he had given back

"Thank-you" Nova said quietly

it needed said

no one had ever thanked him for just being there

Chiro was pretty good about it

he never over steps the line

_ever_

but he's there the _second _that line moves back

after sometime of Nova slowly calming down

the radio broke the silence

"are you two ok? you haven't checked in" Gibson said

Chiro sat up

"um...no actually, Foot crusher 6 is really damaged and Nova's injured" Chiro said

then he looked down

Nova was _asleep_!

Chiro didn't know whenever to be happy at the adorable sight

or frightened at the dangerous warning

she he chose both

"um...Nova's passed out, I don't know if she's just tired or if it's blood loss" Chiro said

"we're on our way" Gibson said

in the end, Nova's wound wasn't _too _bad and the damages to foot crusher 6 were easily fixed

Nova was happy that she got her and Chiro straightened out

now she had time to play her and SPRX's game

* * *

**ending!**

**ok, I need to go to sleep**

**thank goodness for "late-start-Wednesdays"**

**and I think I realized a couple of things myself**

**I love it when I do that ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
